Good night
by Agatha Little
Summary: Takuma stole a manga from Hikari. She goes to his room to get it back, though he doesn't plan to give it back. Ichijo/OC


**Good night**

**Story start:**

- Ichijo! Have you seen my new manga? – questioned the girl, while knocking on the vice president's door.

He looked up from his, or rather her book, got up and opened the door holding up the manga. She smiled and went to grab it, but he caught her wrist and pulled her into the room. She gave him a questioning look.

- I didn't finish reading it yet, Hikari! – he smiled at her. – And I know you did. Why don't you borrow one of mine?

Ichijo pointed at his desk, which was cowered with books and mangas. With a sigh she walked towards the desk. She picked up a few of them, looking over them, and then placed them back down onto the desk. Hikari turned back to Takuma, who was once again reading her book. She walked over to him and sat down next to her.

- I want to read it too! – she stated looking over his arm.

- Then why don't you? – he questioned.

- I can't see because of your arm!

Suddenly Ichijo's arm warped around her waist and she was pulled closer to him. Hikari blinked up at him, not quite registering what he just did. Takuma looked back at her, smiling. She quickly swallowed hard, looked back at the manga and started to read it along with him. After about an hour, which seemed like five minutes the manga was finished, but Ichijo didn't remove his arm from her. She didn't really mind, she was a little bit sleepy so she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was around seven in the evening. Luckily for them it was Friday.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After a few hours Hikari slowly woke up. Opening her eyes she saw Takuma next to her, still asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful. The girl kept staring at him for a while. She slowly sat up, searching for the clock. She found it on Ichijo's nightstand. It was 2:15. A light yawn left her lips as she sank down onto the bed again, ready to go back to sleep, when someone (Takuma) grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

- Takuma? – she whispered.

- Hm…. – he moaned sleepily.

- I thought you were asleep!

- I was *yawn*! You woke me up.

- Sorry! – she said turning her face him. – I didn't mean to.

Ichijo smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her nose. A light giggle escaped her lips.

- I know! – he stated. – now go back to sleep.

- But I'm not sleepy, Takuma- kun! – wined Hikari.

- Read a manga, love!

- I don't want to!... Wait! What did you call me?

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Ichijo's eyes were closed and he was lying on his side. She didn't get an answer. She leaned a bit closer to him, staring at him while he slept. She came up with a plan. She leaned closer to him, and kissed his nose lightly. Nothing! A smirk crawled onto her face as she leaned closer to him, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and kissed his neck. Still nothing! But that didn't discourage her, she painfully slowly started to kiss up his neck, jaw-line and she stopped right in front of his lips. Her lips were mere centimeters away from his. She waited, and waited… she felt him stir a little when he was kissing his neck.

- Takuma- kun! – she mumbled.

- Hm…?

- Did you enjoy it, Takuma- kun? – she questioned.

Ichijo grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down and kissed her lips. She gladly kissed him back. He pushed her down under him on the bed. He pulled away from her, and kissed down her neck. She really enjoyed it, even let out a small moan. Suddenly she felt Takuma lick her neck at the main vein. She knew that Ichijo didn't have fresh blood in a while.

- Takuma- kun!

He looked up at her, his eyes glowing in red. She smiled at him, and cupped his cheek guiding his head to her neck once more. He didn't need anymore encouragement. Ichijo licked her neck once again before biting into her neck. As her life source ran down his throat she let out another moan, her hand making their way into his hair. After a few moments he pulled away from her neck. His eyes were back to their usual green color. Their bodies were still close to one another. He smiled at her, kissed Hikari's lips for a while. Pulling away he rolled off of her. Takuma pulled her close to him just as a yawn left her lips.

- Are you sleepy now, love? – he asked pulling her closer to him.

- Hm…. – she mumbled snuggling into his chest.

- Good… Love you, Hikari!

- Love you too….

Ichijo kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. They fell asleep after a couple of minutes. When morning came Shiki opened the door and froze. He could smell blood, but he didn't know who drank whose. With a slightly visible smirk he turned around and walked out, leaving the couple to rest, since they didn't notice him…


End file.
